The New World
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Alternative Universe so I hope you enjoy) (part 1) 5years after the war with the Kryptonian's leaves humanity near extinction, Barry Allen is all that is left from the old world... how will he survive when even Kal El the only Kryptonian who sided with the resistance was executed with his human Love Lois lane.


The New World

(Hope you enjoyed the first of a trilogy or maybe a saga depends how successful this part is, featuring Human Barry/Kryptonian Kara pairing)

Barry's POV:

5 years… 5 years of miserable existence since the war with the Kryptonian's, my parents died in the first wave then Joe and Iris followed. My best friend Oliver Queen formed a resistance against the Aliens and the war began now here I am… probably the last human in the whole world run by a new governing body… The Kryptonian Heritage.

Of Course we had some help, a Kryptonian named Kal-El who opposed his family after he fell in love with a human woman named Lois Lane but in the end his own family… The house of El who leading the Kryptonian Heritage would not stand traitors… even their own blood kin and in the end he was eviscerated along with Lois Lane.

Earth on the outer regions of the new Kryptonian city was nothing more than a wasteland, I was all that was left and all there was to do was wander the waste's trying to survive, I had sneaked into the city from time to time to recon the situation… nothing changed.

Readers POV:

Barry climbed through the vent slowly and headed into a nearby cover, he knew he needed to find information on what to do, it was a slaughter when they first arrived until Kal-El came along and gave them a way to fight back and it worked until humanity's number's dwindled down too far and in the end everyone but Barry died, Barry fought alongside Oliver and the resistance until the final fight when Oliver did something Barry was not expecting… he knocked Barry over the head and locked him in a led cell where the Kryptonian's would not find him.

Oliver for some reason believed Barry was the best chance to reason with Kryptonian's but Barry was not so sure, the Guards past by the cover where Barry was ducking behind to stay from sight before he headed deeper into the city grabbing a Kryptonian robe with a hood he had hidden for his recon jobs into the city.

"Brothers, Sisters of New Krypton" The leader of the Kryptonian Heritage stood at the steps of the council, Barry kept the hood up as he walked through the crowd and came to a halt on the edge making sure he had a clean exit if trouble happened "Today marks the 5-year anniversary of our new homes… the humans have been vanquished and the house of El today have decided to choose the groom for Princess Kara Zor-El" The crowd cheered, Barry looked around to make sure he was covered and nobody noticed him which was either lucky or his cover was still to be blown.

Kara stepped out from the huge doors and Barry felt himself freeze in shock at just how beautiful she was, he blinked a few times to regain his composure as his heart missed a beat, a guard picked up the sudden change in one of the crowed and began to circle, Barry noticed the guard moving round looking suspicion "Crap" he turned around to make a run for it but was caught off guard and knocked off his feet "Urgh hell" he groaned in pain, He opened his eyes to see the guard reaching to grab him and he grinned grabbing the hilt of his sword he drew it readying to fend off anyone who attacked, the sword was glowing green… it was made from kryptonite.

The Kryptonian's backed away feeling the effects, Barry literally was stumped now… he knew he could not run because once he does they'll grab him… if he attacked then humanity would be extinct so what to do.

"Wait" the leader of New Krypton City called out to him as he made his way down the steps "You are the last of humanity" he pointed to Barry and Barry nodded his head "Yes I am" Kara was looking to Barry either in fear for her life or his, for Barry it seemed the first was obvious but for Kara it was the latter, she did not want the humans to become… she needed to find a way to stop this before he did something stupid.

"Father" she called to the leader's brother who was standing with her mother and Aunt Lara "Yes my daughter" he replied walking over to her and she whispered into his ear and he nodded "Jor-El" he called and the leader turned to him "Kara would like the human to be a guest tonight at the ball" Jor-El smiled and nodded his head "Very well… he will attend as her guest" there was murmuring's amongst the crowd and Barry put his sword away looking to Kara who sighed in relief, Barry though was beyond confused by her actions… why help him? Time will tell.

"Barry" a whisper inside his mind made him smile "Mom, Dad" he whispered as he closed his eyes and then reopened them finding the world was frozen in time, nothing was moving.

"What you were going to do was foolish?" His father berated him.

"You try being the last human on earth… why did that Princess save me?" he asked and his mom smiled "Barry, oh my Barry… she maybe an alien but she is still a woman, who has feelings"

"She and her kind committed near genocide, they killed you and everyone I cared about… I cannot forgive nor forget that" Barry replied feeling his anger rise "Barry, you're not cold… it has been 5 years it's time to let go, you can bridge humans and Kryptonian's together" his mother kissed his cheek "Goodbye my son… I am so proud of you" she whispered as she backed away fading away with his father.

Barry opened his eyes and found himself back in the yard with Kara waiting for him at the top of the steps, Barry sighed and he dropped his sword and sheaf to the ground before heading up towards her, the wind blowing through her hair and the sun shining on her Barry was transfixed on her as Oliver's ghostly voice came through his head "Barry is in love" he chanted with a laugh, Barry smirked thinking 'Shut up' Oliver chuckled "Can't Barry… I'm dead so you're stuck with me" 'Crap' he thought as he reached the top of the steps "Leave us" she ordered the guards who escorted him to her.

The guards left them and she smiled "I am Princess Kara Zor-El… I welcome you as my guess tonight, the maidens here will take you to your chambers to prepare for the ball" she gave Barry a smile before heading off to her own chambers to prepare leaving Barry with one thought… whatever she chose to wear was going to leave him speechless

(Hope you enjoyed part 1 of this trilogy or saga… here is a sneak peek at the next 2 stories)

The Ball in New Krypton was extravagant to say the least for Barry's taste, he was dressed in Kryptonian suit which was hand stitched probably from ages ago so he made a mental note not to spill anything on it.

Kara entered and Barry Froze at the sight as what she was wearing, her dress was white and sparkly with Kryptonian writing on it, her hair was down and bouncing with every step she took.

Mean whilst underground General Zod was creating an abomination for his rebellion.

Barry and Kara was in their room when war was declared "Barry, you're no killer"

"I don't have a choice" he replied kissing her deep.

Barry and Zod were locked in heavy combat until Zod through Barry into the wall.

Kara screamed firing her Heat vision full force.

Battles raging all over the planet.

"Be their hero Barry… Don't be their soldier" Oliver's ghostly voice whispered to his friend one last time

The City exploding.

(Lycanboy666)


End file.
